私たちは罪深い逃避で
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: 彼女の愛する人たちに自制の教訓を教えようと、鏡音リンは運命の助けと複数の世界を旅しています。 しかし、ミクとルカだけが彼女を追いかけているわけではありません。少女愛、少年愛、初音ミクx鏡音リンx巡音ルカ、KAITOx鏡音レンxがくぽ (VanaN'Ice).


彼女の横のガラスのフレームは、それが掛けられた壁に対するルカの手の力で打ち砕かれた。

「どうして、あなたのためにすべてをやったんだから、なぜ私を愛していないの？」

恐ろしい青い目が彼女に穏やかに謝って、謝罪して悲しんで、彼女はそれを憎んで、同時に少女を素敵に愛した。

それは圧倒されるほど深くて強い愛であり、すべての狂気の点まで消費します。

彼女は自分の目だけを見たいと思っていました。 彼女はその声だけで彼女に話す必要があった。

しかし、彼女の最も貴重な人は、そのブロンドの髪の魔女リリーと話すことさえある...

許されない。

リンが彼女からそんなに簡単に離れることができれば、彼女は死んでいた方が良かったです。 それから、誰も彼女を連れ去ることはできませんでした。

彼女がそれを完全に知る前に、ルーカは彼女の手をリンの首に巻きつけました。若い小さな女の子も苦労していないことさえ気にしませんでした。 リンに関する限り、これは日常的なことでした。 しかし、ルカはまだそれを理解していませんでした。

薄くて淡い手が絞られ、風管が粉砕され、空気供給が遮断されます。

リンの視界は完全に黒くなる前にぼやけていきました。

赤、空、青、黄色の万華鏡があり、赤いボイドの真ん中に白い大理石の階段がありました。 一番上に彼女の右の手に彼女の金色のロングワードを挟んで、彼女の好意的な赤い鎧を身に着け、運命Meikoだった。

「だから...彼らはもう一度やったよね？」

リンは頭をうなずき、長い階段の上をゆっくりと歩いた。

「はい。彼らは持っています。」

Meikoは思慮深く叩きました。

「初音ミクと巡音ルカ...エルフの最上級とフェイの女王...あなたが知っているように、大部分の人は彼らの愛を得るのに最も幸運だと思うだろう...」

茶色の髪の女性は、それらを湿らせるために彼女の唇を舐めた。

「なぜあなたがしないのだろう...」

彼女が突然理解したので、リンは彼女の踏み込みを一時的に中断した。

「それで、私は決して渡すことができなかったのです。そうじゃないのですか？」

Meikoは、喜んで微笑んだ。

「はい、賢明な女の子ですが、私もまた成長しています。そのようなこともまた要因です。」

リンは好奇心をそそられ、最終的に彼女の前に立つようになりました。

「今度は私が進めることを許してくれるだろうか？軽微な犯罪で疲れて死にます。私はミクとルカが好きですが、もう一度彼らの手で死ぬことはしたくありません。」

「これは本当にあなたが望むものですか？」Meikoは彼女の頭を傾けて尋ねた、 「これはあなたを幸せにしますか？」

リンはうなずき、彼女の顔は決まった。

「はい、彼らは彼らが間違いを理解するまで、彼らが望むなら追求することができますが、私はこの世界を離れ、次のもの、それ以降のものに渡ることを許可します - 私はあなたを魅了します、運命様！ 」

Meikoはうなずいて、側に歩いた。 彼女は反対側に彼女の剣を振り、 _運命の扉_ が開かれたのを見て、青い空隙が彼女の領域の赤と白に対して美しく対照をなしているのを見た。

「私はここでできるほど慎重にあなたを守ることができません」と彼女は警告した。 「しかし、私は他の変種にあなたのためにできることをするように頼んでいます。」

リンは前方に歩み、 _運命の扉_ は彼女の薄い顔の向こう側に輝く輝かしい輝きを放つ。

「さあ、行って、安全にして、ミクとルカがあなたに追いつくのを見るだろう。」

最後に、美人に向かって感謝して、リン _は運命の扉を_ 踏んだ。

OooOooOooOooO

 _それは_ _..._ _白です。_

リンは白い天井まで目を覚まし、ベッドの横の窓から朝の光が届かないところで暗くなった。 これは彼女にとって馴染み深いものでしたが、漠然としていました。 彼女が現代の世界にいて以来、ずっとずっと続いていた。凛は白い天井まで目を覚まし、ベッドの横の窓から朝の光が届かないところで暗くなった。 これは彼女にとって馴染み深いものでしたが、漠然としていました。 彼女が現代の世界にいて以来、ずっとずっと続いていた。

怒り声で、彼女はベッドから転がし、彼女の周囲をさらに調べました。 床の上の彼女の現在の場所のすぐ隣にはコーヒーテーブルがあり、その左側には本棚がありました。 彼女の向こう側には短い廊下があり、玄関のドアにつながっていた。 彼女は立って立って、コーヒーテーブルの上には、水仙の花瓶があって、それのそばに携帯電話があることを見た。 彼女は歩き始め、ベッドの角の周りに小さなキッチンがあり、次にトイレとトイレだけの半分のバスルームがあることがわかりました。 そこからは、ちょうどカップルコートと財布付きの小さなクローゼットがありました。

アパート。。。

現代のアパートの中を見たのはいつからですか？

突然、ノスタルジックな凛は、本棚に向かって歩き回って、目をそらすことなく本を掴んだ。 彼女は書面の最後のページに目を向けると、静かに読書を始めました。

 _ **2015**_ _ **年**_ _ **8**_ _ **月**_ _ **4**_ _ **日**_

 _グミくんと私がデートを始めてから数年経ちました。 後見では、それがどうなったか少し面白いです。 または、おそらく_ _'_ _クリシェ_ _'_ _が良い言葉です。 私はまだ彼女が私の財布に隠してくれた愛の手紙を持っています。 私は毎度それを自分自身に読んで、私が彼女の授業に行くために私を去らせるときに好きです。 それは慰めです。 彼女は明日来て、私を働かせてくれるようになるだろう。そして、そんなに長い時間を経ても、それについて考えているだけで、自分を拘束することはほとんどできない！ あああ、仕事の最初の日を始めるにはとても素晴らしい方法です！_

日記。

リンは最初のページに戻りました。

 _ **2015**_ _ **年**_ _ **3**_ _ **月**_ _ **23**_ _ **日**_

 _こんにちは、再び日記。_

 _あなたは新生児ですが、最後の日記が終わったところで私はおそらく続きますので、私は自分自身を再紹介します。_

 _私の名前は鏡音リンです。 私は_ _22_ _歳で、北海道の大学に通っています。 私のガールフレンドぐみくんは、私はいつもとても陽気でかわいいと言いますが、私はそれが本当であるとは確信していません。_

 _まあ、それは私が今持っているすべてです。 私は明日の夜もう一度あなたに書きます。_

 _それまで、日記。_

だから、彼女はこの世界の 「鏡音リン」を置き換えていた...？

奇妙なことに、彼女はこれがうまくいくための他の方法は考えられませんでした。 走り回っている2本のリンがあれば面倒です。

電話が鳴った（非常に陽気で爽やかなチャイム、リンは指摘していた、またはそれは彼女がそのようなものの周りにいて以来ずっと長かった）リンはすばやくそれを知り、画面が触れた 新しいメッセージが表示されました。

 **投稿者：くみくん**

 **おはようりんちゃん！ あなたはまだ始まっていますか？ 私は** **1** **時間後にそこにいます。あなたがまだ眠っているなら、私は無慈悲に目を覚ますでしょう！**

1時間...それは準備するのに十分な時間でなければなりません、そうですか？

例外を除いて...リンは彼女が働くために着用する必要があったことを知らなかった。 アパートには専門職人の制服に似たものは何もなかったので、彼女はまだそれを手に入れていなかったか、彼女がそこに着いたら変わると予想された。

どちらの場合も、彼女は彼女が着用したものはあまり重要ではないと考えていました。 この世界のリンはいつもうまく着るように見えました。 静かに祈って - すべてのフェイとエルフの神々と、彼女が思い出した人間のもの - 日がうまくいくために、リンは白いドレスシャツと黒いスラックスに変わった。 彼女は黒いセーターのベストに滑り込んで、シャツの襟の周りに黄色のリボンを結んだ。 彼女は大きな朝食の時間がないと思っていたので、彼女の髪を梳き、フロッピーの白い弓をつけて、キッチンのフルーツバスケットからリンゴをつかんで食べ始めました。

彼女は即座に目を覚まし、リンゴジュースの天然の糖が彼女の体を活性化させたので、より意識して感じました。

ドアにノックがあり、リンは彼女が日記で読んだことを思い出しました。

 _私のガールフレンドグミくんは、私はいつもとても陽気でかわいいと言います。_

彼女がする必要があったのは陽気に行動しようとしたことでした。 この「ぐみくん」が一時的に交換されていたリンを知ることはうまくいかないだろう。 凛は気分が悪いだけでなく、亀井は恐怖や心配から彼女を傷つけようとするかもしれないし、そうでなければ彼女が心を失い、彼女を亡命者にしてもらえないと思うかもしれません。 いずれか。

いいえ...いや...パニックにはなりません...今はありません。 ちょっと...落ち着いて。 静かにして穏やかに行動するので、彼女は疑いがない。

彼女はドアを開けた。

OooOooOooOooO

「あなたはもう彼女を殺したの？!」

ミクの声は怒っていて、ちょっと分けてルカは罪悪感を感じました。 彼女はそれを脇に寄せた。

 _それはすべてリリーのせいだ！ 彼女はリンが私に属していることを知っていた！_

ミクはまだ彼女に目をつけていたが、ルカはリンの死体に注意を払っていた。

「それはいいんだ、ミク、とにかくリリーのせいで、彼女を私から離れさせようとしていたんだけど、リンは死んだと思って彼女を去らせなければならなかった。」

フェイリークイーンの凝視が激化した。

「それで、なぜ彼女は戻って来ないのですか？私はニュースを得るために一日中、そしてここに来るためにもう一人を取っています。Meikoは、通常、数時間後に元気です！ 日！」

彼女は今、本当に怒っていた。そして、ルカの小さな部分は、このような醜い感情を誘発するのがうれしい。

「まだ戻っていなければ、」ミクは脅かすようになった、「戻ってくる可能性は低い！」

彼女は指先で生まれつき、邪魔されない魔法のような踏み込んだ一歩を踏み出しました。

「あなたは、あなたが夢中になってしまった、そして今、Meikoは彼女を遠くに連れ去った！」

ルカは小さな空気を出したが、ほとんど段階的ではなかった。

「それでは、私たちがしなければならないことは、彼女を元に戻すことだよね？とにかく私たちはどちらも不滅だから、私たちは行けばいいんだけど、リンをつかんで戻ってくるだけだよ。

ミクはやめた。

「それほど簡単ではない」と彼女はうんざりしている。

「私たちは運命の実態に直面しているだろう、ルカ！忘れてしまったのか？彼女は死ぬたびに彼女を元に戻す責任がある！」

ルカは彼女の無茶を適切に表現した音を出した。

「でも、ミク、私たちは不滅ですか、あなたは忘れてしまったのですか？」彼女の声は嘲笑していた。「先物は先制されているが、死は決して私たちの運命には書かれていない。そしてMeikoはそれを知っている。だから、」彼女は手をあげて空気中の三角星を引いた、「もうすぐに行こう。早く離れるほど早くリンを取り戻すことができ、とても不注意であることを謝罪する。」再び。

ミクはうなずいたが、ルカの手振りを映した。

「いいですが、来週、彼女は私と一緒に滞在しています。」

空間の織物に穴が開いて、ミク・フェアリー・クイーンとルカ・エルフ・ベレスがFateの領域である赤いボイドに暴露されました。

彼らが入ってくると、ボイドは閉じられ、何も起こっていないという痕跡は残っていませんでした。

ミクとルカは、白い大理石の階段を歩き、その階段で決心し、彼らの目に火をつけた。 一番上で、彼らはMeikoが運命を目の当たりにし、黄金の紡ぎ車の終わりから薄い銀色の糸を切り取った。 彼女はまだ赤い鎧で服を着ていましたが、彼女のロングワードはシースに包まれ、車輪の前で神がひざまずくように床に向かって角度を付けてヒップに縛られました。

「ミク、ルカ。」 彼女は彼らに対面することなく彼らに言いました。「私はあなたを期待しています。」

「そして、あなたはなぜ私たちが来たのかも知っていなければなりません」と、ミクはひどく言いました。

「はい、私はまさにあなたがここにいる理由を知っていますが...」彼らは彼女の声で笑い声を聞くことができました 「古い精神をユーモアしてくださいなぜあなたは私の領域に入ったのですか？」

ルカはうんざりした。 彼女はどのくらいのMeikoが彼女の神経を得たのを忘れてしまった。

「あなたはリンと何をしましたか？」 彼女は彼らの周りの声に反響することを要求した。

Meikoは彼女の手の邪魔な波を、彼女の茶色の目は半分同情的だった。

「私は彼女が私に尋ねたことをした。私は運命の扉を開いて、彼女が別の宇宙に渡すことを許可した。」

ミクとルカは両方とも、Meikoの声は厳密に強調されていませんが、その声明でイタリックを聞いた。

「説明する」ミクは、ルカが怒ってしまう前に命令した。

「彼女はあなたに疲れていました」 - 彼女の声は非常に強調されていました -「 あなたの恐ろしい気分の苦しみの中で彼女を殺したので、彼女は他の宇宙旅行を許可するように私に頼んだので。」

いずれかの人が怒りのような発言をする前に、彼女は続けました。「あなたが望めば、あなたは彼女に従うかもしれませんが、彼女はあなたに喜んで戻りません」。

ルカは熱望していた。

「だからまだ彼女を元に戻すことはできますか？すばらしいです！行こう！ 行こう!」

「お-おい!ちょっと待ってね、聞こえませんでしたか？リンは私たちと一緒に戻ってくることさえしたくないかもしれません！」 ミクは主張した。

「もちろん、私は聞いたことがありませんが、私は彼女が欲しいと言ったことはありませんでしたが、私は嫌いです。私は彼女を追いかけて、 私はしなければならない！あなたが欲しいなら私と一緒に来なさい！」彼女はMeikoの頭の後ろに凝視するまで、彼女は3つの大きな、決まったステップを取った。 その女性はすでに彼女の剣の柄を手にしていた。

「Meiko!」ルカは吠えた。 「 _運命の扉_ を開く！」

もう一度、ミクは、ルカの声を強調していないにもかかわらず、イタリックを聞いた。

Meikoは笑った。

「あなたが望むように、エルフのべレース。」

彼女は立って立って剣を引いた。そして、ルカは刃を切らないように踏み込んだ。 Meikoは彼女の剣を側面と青いボイドに吹き飛ばした。無限のサイクルで宇宙から次の宇宙に至る扉。ピンクの髪のエルフの顔を照らした。 ルカは躊躇せずにそれを飛び越え、ミクは自分の心をつかむために暫く待った。

Meikoは彼らを見て、 _運命の扉_ が閉鎖されるのを嘆いた。

「「...さようなら」は素晴らしかったかもしれません...あるいは「ありがとう」ございました...」

しかし、彼女の領域にはもう誰も残っていませんでした。

赤い空白の沈黙だけがあった。


End file.
